EgregiousLarcinist
Be The Uppity Loser Your name is Asphit Nerav You have a variety of INTERESTS including a COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY NORMAL appreciation of OTHER TROLLS POSSESIONS that seem to magically appear within your hive, as well as a keen desire to PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OF YOUR CASTE, the latter of which has taken on AN ALMOST HOPELESS DESPERATION as you find yourself unable to succeed in EVEN THE MOST TRIVIAL OF TROLL COMPETITIONS. You also have a tendancy to be goaded into STUPID BETS which have resulted in a number of HUMILIATING CIRCUMSTANCES, the most recent of which being the embarressing state of your fetch modus. Unlike other high caste trolls you''' DO NOT SEEM''' to possess any PSYCHIC POWERS, '''unless your power is '''SOME KIND OF AURA THAT AFFECTS ALL CREATURES '''within a close proximity of you '''BOOSTING THEIR STRENGTH AND INTELLECT but that would be silly. Privately you are in a constant state of surprise that you have yet to be CULLED for your own incompotence, something you attribute to the universe LIKING TO KEEP A JOKE GOING FOR AS LONG AS IT CAN. You have a somewhat PETTY '''and '''VINDICTIVE '''demeanour, relishing in whatever small victories you can as a means of working out the frustration of your numerous failures. These failures have left you somewhat '''DEFENSIVE '''whenever the subject is broached by your peers. Despite being of high caste you '''DO NOT DISTINGUISH BETWEEN BLOOD, due mostly to the countless times you have been thwarted by those of lesser blood, and instead choose to HATE ALL TROLLS EQUALLY. Your lussus is a Vesp Stalker, a large mantis like creature with tufts of sharp quill like hair stretching down its upper body and a pair of cruely bladed arms. To be honest it kinda creeps you out a little, especially how it always seems to be right behind you watching your every move whenever you turn your back or go to sleep, breathing down your neck like some kind of freakish monster stalker. Team: 'Beat everyone else and win first' You are the founder, and by proxy leader, of this inelegantly named assortment of strangers. In fact the only reason this team exists was because your normal 'friends' created a session without you, launching you into an extreme desire to one up them. It's a somewhat lofty ideal and your tendency to let just about anyone join is seriously undermining the chances of success. The first player to join was PB, arguably the most compotent member Exile (Abandoned Troubadour) your exile was never really much help, he'd always try to get you to pick up windows and carry them around in your sylladex Lostsession4.png|A soon to be exiles final stand Lostsession2.png|but the one for who he made it will not give him the chance Lostsession3.png|a sacrifice remembered Lostsession1.jpg|and eventually relived Threadborn= goooooo! hive-EL.png|Asphit's hive That is not my name.png|so, yeah... not his name Asphit at the computer- flipping the bird.png|Asphit flipping the bird Asphit at the computer.png|seems Kirith is online Asphit at the computer - smiling.png|there's gonna be some trolling tonight hive- ransacked.png|oh, oh dear In the door way.png|just standing in the doorway looking down the hive tower.png|she's not crazy enough to jump over the edge right? Kirith of the sneak attack.png|distraction succesful choking.png|Kirith wins Blood splatter.png|and then came blood nothing quite like failure.png|fail Asphit at the computer- flipping the bird-no icon.png Asphit at the computer - no icon.png The tower.gif a determination to return.gif re-entering the tower.gif Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Loner-kid